Leman Russ Punisher
The Leman Russ Punisher is a variant of the Astra Militarum's primary main battle tank, the Leman Russ. The Leman Russ is named after the Primarch of the Space Wolves Space Marines Chapter, Leman Russ, and is one of the most common armoured vehicles used by the Imperium of Man. The Leman Russ Punisher variant differs from the standard pattern Leman Russ in that it is equipped with a turret-mounted Punisher Gatling Cannon as its main weapon, as opposed to the standard Battle Cannon. The Punisher Gatling Cannon is a large, multi-barrelled ballistic weapon, and is known as one of the fastest-firing slug throwers in the Imperium's arsenal. The Punisher can shred even the heaviest of infantry units with punitive ease. However, the Punisher can be outmatched by enemy tanks in a head-to-head fight, and commonly deploys alongside other Leman Russ tank variants to make up for the loss of anti-armour firepower. There are few other tanks in the Astra Militarum capable of such high rates of fire, and Leman Russ Punisher crews have reputations for being both trigger-happy and gung-ho. Armament 12th Armoured Regiment's 3rd Company]] The Leman Russ Punisher eschews anti-tank effectiveness for the ability to mow down enemy infantry in vast quantities. Its turret-mounted gatling cannon is an unsubtle bullet-hose that applies the simple principle of overwhelming firepower to slaughter its targets. The Leman Russ Punisher is armed with a turret-mounted Punisher Gatling Cannon, a relatively new addition to the Imperium's arsenal. There are few weapons in the Imperium that are as capable of pouring as much fire into the enemy as the Punisher. The tank is an effective anti-infantry tank, especially if it is also equipped with other anti-infantry weapons, such as sponson-mounted Heavy Bolters and Heavy Flamers. Like any other Leman Russ variant, the Leman Russ Punisher can be outfitted with a hull-mounted Lascannon or Heavy Bolter. Leman Russ tanks that are a part of an unusually well-equipped armoured regiment sometimes have 2 Multi-Meltas or 2 Plasma Cannons as their sponson weapons. The tank can also be equipped with camouflage netting, extra armour plating, a Hunter-Killer Missile Launcher, improved communications equipment, a mine sweeper, a pintle-mounted Heavy Stubber or Storm Bolter, track guards, rough terrain modifications, a Dozer Blade, and Smoke Launchers. Known Users of the Leman Russ Punisher *'Imperial Guard' - The Leman Russ Punisher is used many Imperial Guard armoured regiments and companies across the Imperium as a powerful anti-infantry weapon. *'Planetary Defence Forces' - The Leman Russ Punisher is used by many Planetary Defence Forces stationed on Imperial worlds. *'Lost and the Damned' - The Lost and the Damned is the name collectively given to the multitude of beings that have turned to Chaos over the millennia, the vast majority of whom are the ordinary mortals who fight for Chaos. They are not a single coherent force, but rather a diverse and infinite collection of warbands and hosts under the leadership of Chaos Champions. These forces take their weapons and vehicles with them, and as many of them were former members of the Imperial Guard or Planetary Defence Forces, they make use of an uncountable number of Leman Russ Punisher tanks. Adeptus Mechanicus Technical Specifications Also See *'Vehicles of the Imperial Guard' *'Leman Russ Tank' Sources *''Codex: Astra Militarum'' (8th Edition), pp. 50-51, 114 *''Codex: Astra Militarum'' (6th Edition) (Digital Edition), "Leman Russ Battle Tanks," "Heavy Support - Leman Russ Squadron" *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (5th Edition), pg. 49 *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard'' (Second Edition), pp. 19, 21, 255, 267 *''Imperial Armour Volume Twelve - The Fall of Orpheus'', pg. 203 Gallery LemanRussPunisher00.jpg|A Leman Russ Punisher of an unknown Imperial Guard armoured regiment LemanRussPunisher01.jpg|A Leman Russ Punisher of an unknown Imperial Guard armoured regiment es:Leman Russ Punisher Category:L Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Vehicles Category:Imperial Tanks Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Vehicles Category:Imperium Category:Tanks Category:Vehicles